Problem: $-7wxy - 9x - 7y - 1 = -10x + 2y - 6$ Solve for $w$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-7wxy - 9x - 7y - {1} = -10x + 2y - {6}$ $-7wxy - 9x - 7y = -10x + 2y - {5}$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $-7wxy - 9x - {7y} = -10x + {2y} - 5$ $-7wxy - 9x = -10x + {9y} - 5$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-7wxy - {9x} = -{10x} + 9y - 5$ $-7wxy = -{x} + 9y - 5$ Isolate $w$ $-{7}w{xy} = -x + 9y - 5$ $w = \dfrac{ -x + 9y - 5 }{ -{7xy} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $w = \dfrac{ {1}x - {9}y + {5} }{ {7xy} }$